Gomamon
Gomamon Gomamon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the |胡麻斑海豹|Gomafu Azarashi}}. It has become able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up. Its personality is a naughty-boy type that fiddles with everything it sees. The red fur growing along its back from the top of its head moves according to Gomamon's emotions, and when it gets angry the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gomamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Gomamon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some Gomamon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Spencer Damon is taking pictures of some Gomamon until Kurata, being attacked by a Lynxmon, scares them into the water. One digivolves into Ikkakumon and attacks the group. Digimon Fusion Gomamon is the subject of an episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) Yuujin Oozora has a Gomamon keychain on his smartphone. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gomamon card is #061 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 700 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Marching Fishes": inflicts 300 damage. * "Sharp Edge": inflicts 240 damage. * "Big Wave Attack": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World 2 Gomamon digivolves into Tortomon or Ikkakumon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Gomamon runs the Pawn Shop in every city. He is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon at LV 9, and can digivolve further into Ikkakumon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gomamon is #037 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 108 HP, 112 MP, 74 Attack, 66 Defense, 65 Spirit, 56 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Mist Cape 2 traits. Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Ikkakumon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Gomamon, your Digimon must be at least LV 11 with 100 aquan exp. Gomamon can DNA Digivolve into Drimogemon with Gizamon. Digimon World Championship Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 6 Battles, Gururumon with 20 Beast AP, Frigimon with 20 Aquan AP or Mojyamon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gomamon is #035, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Sleep Protection traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Ikkakumon or Frigimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gomamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Gomamon is a playable character, which can digivolve into Ikkakumon. Digimon Masters Gomamon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Ikkakumon at LVL 11, Zudomon at LVL 25 and Vikemon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Fish Power'This attack retains its original name of "Marching Fishes" in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 , and "Platoon Fishes" in the Digimon Data Collection segment of Digimon Fusion, "Monitamission Impossible!" 24. (Marching Fishes): Commands its tiny fish followers. * *'Sharp Edge'Known as "Sharp Sider" in the Digimon Data Collection segment of Digimon Fusion, "Monitamission Impossible!" 24. Gomamon X Gomamon |s1=#Gomamon |f1=Gomamon }} Gomamon X is a Gomamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Marching Fishes' *'Sharp Edge' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon